Abanicada artistica
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Un encuentro fugaz en una misión, donde la joven es su modelo llegando a la mente el artista un parentesco que parece olvidarse al contacto del rose estratégico de la chica.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

.  
. Cambio de escena

Blablaba Flash Back

**Datos del fic:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla a base de una misión. Un encuentro.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Abanicada artística**

**.**

La joven caminaba por las calles mercantiles. Una gran cantidad de comercios vendían los beneficios que daba el mar. Sin duda un puerto pesquero muy famoso, con gran cantidad de pescadores. Ese lugar era famoso entre todos los países, por la gran cantidad de especies marinas que nadaban en sus aguas.

Un lugar vacacional divino. Se utilizaba para gran cantidad de películas.

La joven bufa, ladeando su rostro. Ondeando sus cabellos rubios. Sus orbes verdes plasmaban desinterés. Las instalaciones de la película se vislumbraban desde lejos. Enormes edificios, diversos escenarios, actores tan reconocidos como prepotentes, claro algunos. Ya tenía varios días en ese lugar, vigilando con su equipo el lugar. Había viajado en barcos, trenes, autos. Demasiadas cosas, lo peor es que no era la persona más paciente.

Frustrante sin duda.

.  
.

─ No Gaara… ─ Refutó cruzándose de brazos.

─ Temari ─ Exclamó Kankuro, qué se encontraba junto al pelirrojo.

─ No ─ Continuó llevando su mirada a donde su hermano menor. Esta era una misión a la que se podía negar definitivamente.

─Temari… ─ Musitó con suavidad el menor, sabía desde el principio que su hermana se negaría, pero realmente era la más indicada para esto.

─ No quiero ir a esa misión, está muy lejos de aquí y es para grabar un película… ─ cuchucheó con su mirada fija, las esmeraldas reflejaban arrogancia. Los matices verdes estaban empañados por sentimientos de inconformidad. Sus rubios cabellos ensombrecían su faz.

Esa reacción sucedía siempre que una misión de ese calibre se le ordenaba. Era raro que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Pero el encargo era por parte de un director muy exitoso. El cual insistió que Konoha le cediera la misión a Suna, por sus técnicas tipo viento.

- Tienes que hacerlo… Eres la más indicada para este trabajo – susurró el castaño de sus hermanos haciendo un ademán al otro para que hiciera comentarios para convencerla. 

– Si, Temari…– Emanó el pelirrojo que a pesar de ser el kazekage no tenia completo control ante el temperamento explosivo de la chica. Su hermana.

– No lo haré y ya – dijo frunciendo ampliamente su faz. Acaso le estaban subestimando. 

– Por favor – suplicó Kankuro, si ella no aceptaba de seguro a él le tocaría pagar los platos rotos e ir. 

─Temari – murmuró Gaara levantándose de su escritorio, lo cual ya representaba notable molestia de su parte.

– Esta bien –pronunció rendida, ya llevaba algo de tiempo discutiendo sobre ello, lo cual significaría que no ganaría, además de que sabia cuando rendirse, debido a su madurez…

.

Y ahí estaba, mirando como filmaban una película que realmente no le interesaba en lo mínimo ver. Sin embargo sus compañeros lucían fascinados con la idea, por lo cual en ocasiones les abandonaba para dar un paseo.

¿Quién iba intervenir después de todo en la grabación de una película? Ella no. Además, para eso le pagaban a los actores.

Recorrer las costas era algo placentero, nunca había estado tan lejos de su hogar. Era lo único que le molestaba de cierta manera. De igual manera le agradaba un poco, porque nunca había visitado el mar.

Aun cuando hay otros más cercanos a Suna, nunca se había dado tiempo.

Ahora estaba extasiada de el, casi en todo momento, se sentaba sobre la arena a contemplar la puesta de sol. Tal como lo hacía cuando viajaban en el barco. Era una rutina que recordaba cada vez que estaba cercas del abismo azul, tan frio y profundo.

Llevo su mirar a un costado, girando su cabeza para observar el mirador que yacía en la costa. Este poseía unas bancas. Las cuales había ignorado por completo. Le gustaba más sentir el contacto con la arena, le recordaba su hogar.

Sus orbes quedaron fijos en ese lugar, notando un tripeé sosteniendo un enorme lienzo. Posiblemente de alguien que quería pintar aquel escenario.

Regreso su vista al frente, concentrándose en el oleaje, su bello sonido. Se quito sus sandalias, dejándolas en la arena, para luego ascender.

─ Tanto te he visto y tan poco me he fundido en ti ─ Musitó dando pasos firmes, pasando una mano hacia atrás para liberar el abanico que cae golpeando contra la arena.

Llevo sus manos a deshacer su peinado, tirando los listones al suelo dejando sus rubios cabellos libres, fácilmente manipulados por los vientos. Era increíble que en esa costa hubiera tan poca gente, solo las risas de algunos niños que chapoteaban en la orilla.

Posiblemente para los habitantes era común el tener acceso a la playa y escasos turistas se encontraban en esta por el horario.

─ Hace demasiado tiempo que estoy aquí… ─ Mentó cerrando sus orbes. Sus pies comenzaron a mojarse al contacto con las mareas que se acercan tímidas a arrastrar las penas del mundo al mar. Continuaba avanzando, mojándose sus vestimentas, tornándose pesadas. Entonces paro. Sabía que de lo contrario, terminaría completamente mojada.

El agua salina golpeaba su ante pierna, en una danza sutil.

El oleaje era lento y cautivador, provocaba que ella se estremeciera al contacto de aquellas mareas cambiantes, que se hacían más fuertes. El aparecer de la luna seguida paulatinamente de las estrellas lo provocaba.

Los hermosos luceros que delineaban el cuerpo de la kunoichi chocando con su dorada piel, creando reflejos en sus cabellos, en soledad acompañada por la naturaleza, apreciando cada momento con la ilusión de retenerlo.

─ No tengo ganas de volver al estudio ─ Exclamó bajando su mirada a las aguas turbias, donde sobresale la sal como espuma. Un ligero brillo apareció en sus esmeraldas, le parecía todo hermoso. Estaba casi embelesada.

Escucho el crujir de la arena mas decidió ignorarlo. Probablemente se trataba de algún turista, paseante. No quería interrumpir la tranquilidad que obtuvo, después de la desesperación que se apodero de Suna, por el secuestro del Kazekage: Su hermano.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido nada de tranquilidad. Sufrieron muchas bajas y se tenían que reponer con trabajos de este tipo pues suponían más ingresos.

Ya habían pasado meses. Desde que estaba en esta misión, apenas había logrado estabilizarse un poco Suna, salió de ella. Quien sabe en qué estado estaría en estos momentos.

Los minutos pasaban, en los que permanecía inerte, sintiendo como el agua subía un poco más, arremetiendo contra su kimono. De nuevo aquel sonido, el crujir de la arena, casi constante y armónico. Como si algo se tambaleara. Comenzó a girar para averiguar.

─ ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? ─ Expelió alguien detrás de ella provocando que retomara su anterior postura, inmovilizándose por unos segundos.

Pero… ¿Por qué rayos tenía que hacer caso al respecto? De nuevo intento variar su mirada con movimientos más lentos.

─ ¡No! ¡No te muevas! ─ Ordenó la misma voz.

Regreso la vista hacia el mar, analizando la situación. Probablemente se trataba de la persona que había dejado los materiales en el mirador. Eso explicaba los sonidos y que le pidiera quedarse quieta.

─ Esta bien ─ Emanó con desgana. Sin articular movimiento, manteniendo su mirada fija en aquel oleaje que aumentaba. Escucho unos pasos a su costado, asomándose una mano hacia delante, mostrando aquel bello retrato a la joven.

─ Es tuyo ─ Mencionó haciendo que la joven lo tomase contemplándole unos instantes.

El joven se alejo, escuchándose el chasquido de sus pasos en el agua, hasta escucharse el leve crujir de las arenas, el choque de madera. Guardando sus cosas.

Temari se giro vertiginosamente, fijando su vista en el cabello rubio. Era demasiado largo, pero la voz que había escuchado era la de un chico sin lugar a duda.

─ Sabes, te estuve observando, parecías cautivada por el escenario, Hmm ─ Emanó el chico haciendo la joven desviara la mirada del dibujo a él, algo desconcertada.

"¿Como que me ha estado observando?" Se preguntó parpadeando continuamente.

Deidara se giro mirando fijamente a la chica, con desinterés. Su piel apenas se distinguía por la tenue luz. Sus orbes azules resaltaban contrastando con el rubio. En ese momento no traía la lente adaptada a su rostro y sus cabellos sueltos.

─ Si, estaba algo atrapada ─ Respondió la joven enfocando sus orbes en los azules del otro.

─ No tienes que decirlo, Hmm – Bufó con fastidio ladeando su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante, convirtiéndose lentamente en una mueca de seriedad.

La chica entrecerró levemente sus orbes. ¿Qué tanto había estado ahí? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de qué era observada? Malditas incoherencias de la vida. Maldita playa. Sus cejas se fruncieron. Fue captada en un momento de debilidad.

─ Fui por unas cosas y para cuando volví te habías apoderado de mi paisaje, Hmm ─ Reclamó con un tono burlesco.

─ Bien hubieras podido…

─ Encajabas bien con el escenario ─ Le interrumpió, provocando que la chica enfocara desconfiada sus orbes en el chico, presionando el dibujo.

Ahora le alagaba, como se supone que debía reaccionar. Además, un completo extraño le estaba insinuando que estaba perfecta para pintarse ahí. Un sonrojo se apodero de su tenuemente de su rostro. Menuda vergüenza que estaba pasando.

El joven se giró nuevamente acomodando su material.

─ Gracias ─ balbuceó recuperando la compostura. Desapareciendo el ligero sonrojo, sin dejar de mirarle.

El chico terminó de recoger su material, girándose con media sonrisa. Sus orbes azules reflejaban vivacidad, energía, sin duda. Mientras que los de ella permanecían inalterables. Los ojos chocaron, intentando analizarse.

─ De nada, me has servido de modelo, Hmm ─ Expresó sin dejar de mirarla, cada vez que decía algo, podía notar como la chica cambiaba de expresión. Sin ocultar nada.

La joven tenía una ceja fruncida. Por la incomodidad del momento.

─ Eres tan cambiante como el escenario ─ Expelió de sus fauces, entrecerrando sus orbes ─ Me sorprende que te quedaras tan quieta hace unos momentos, Hmm ─ Mencionó para emanar un quejido.

─ Tan sencillo como cambiar de lugar… Genio ─ Respondió de mala manera, formándose una amplia mueca. Quedando sus esmeraldas desafiantes sobre el chico. El cual amplio su sonrisa.

─ Por eso mismo, no cambie, Hmm ─ Explicó sonriendo galante.

Las luces del puerto comenzaron a encenderse, al igual que las del mirador, alcanzando a iluminar a los jóvenes. Por acto reflejo las pupilas de la chica se contrajeron, cerrándose sus parpados al instante. Mientras que el no perdía detalle de ella, acostumbrándose a la luz.

El sonido de las olas, tan arrullador era tan relajante; como engañoso.

La joven miro nuevamente, sintiendo sus parpados pesados por la intensidad de la luz.

─ En pocas palabras, eres lo completamente efímera como para grabarte en un arte considerado eterno, sin necesidad de que sea así ─ Expresó el joven.

Le miro desconcertada. Le estaba diciendo que era tan cambiante como para que se pudiera distinguir en una idea inmóvil, como lo era el dibujo. Si se tratara de animación, lo entendería.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Es obvio, que eres cambiante.

No sabía si sentirse alagada o insultada por el hecho. Pero como siempre, su orgullo se impuso, apareciendo una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios.

─ Debo suponer que… ¿Eso es bueno o malo? ─ Cuestionó variando su mirar hacia el dibujo, analizándolo una vez más.

─Bueno.

─Ah.

El silencio daba paso al sonoro de las olas. Tan dulce llegaba para retirarse melancólico.

─ Todas las personas son cambiantes, pero… tu más de lo normal.

─Ya veo ─ Expelió sin dejar de mirar el dibujo. Sentía un raro calor en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cumplidos. Ya que siempre se relacionaba con sus hermanos. Era la integrante de un equipo, donde no importaba realmente el sexo.

Finalmente sus esmeraldas chocaron con los zafiros.

Deidara desvió la mirada a un costado. Observando la imponente corriente marítima, soltó sus cosas cayendo al agua. Jalo de la mano a la chica que desconcertada tropezó cayendo sobre el chico. Un sonoro chasquido.

Al retirarse la corriente, estaban completamente mojados. La chica residía sobre el joven, que comenzaba a toser. Mientras las mejillas de la joven por fin se coloreaban.

El boceto destrozado, al igual que el material y las sandalias de la joven eran secuestrados por el mar.

─ Pesas…Hmm ─ Exclamó a voz débil el chico, abriendo sus orbes para mirar a la chica. Adquiriendo un leve tono sus mejillas. Podía apreciar perfectamente su cuerpo, ante la humedad de la ropa.

─ ¿Qué paso? ─ interrogó con dificultad, desviando su mirada al notar su posición. Adolorida, avergonzada, inclusive humillada por la situación. Lo peor es que no podía pararse, sus músculos se negaban a contraerse. Se estremeció ante el frio del viento.

Una nueva corriente más sutil se avecinaba.

El joven apoyo sus codos sobre la arena, levantándose. Su pecho choco contra el de la chica, mientras que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba la respiración de la chica. La corriente paseo por su costado de forma sutil.

─ Una ola…Hmm ─habló sintiendo como la corriente regresa a su origen, ladeando su rostro. A la distancia una ola se formulaba. Sonrió algo divertido ─ No creí que fueras tan patosa como para tropezarte, Hmm ─ Claudicó el joven riendo.

La chica giro su rostro, para sostenerle la mirada.

─ ¡No soy patosa Imbécil! ─ Clamó saliendo a luz su temperamento. Frunciendo nuevamente su faz.

─ Vale, Hmm ─ Comento con fastidio, alzándose aun mas. Llegando a apoyar su peso en los palmos. Hasta el punto de sentarse. Teniendo a la chica apoyada sobre las rodillas y contra su pecho.

Eso sí que era vergonzoso. Cuando menos para ella. Tenía temor de hablar por lo que saliera de sus labios, así que solo le miraba confusa.

─ Hay que levantarnos, de lo contrario el mar se robara más que nuestras cosas ─ Mentó con una sonrisa divertida. Pasando su brazo a la espalda de la kunoichi. ─ ¿Me dejaras pararme?, Hmm ─ Expresó con un deje de fastidio. Extrañamente le pareció sumamente atractivo.

La joven se apresuro a pararse. Extiendo su mano al rubio, para que este la tomase. Al contacto sintió un agradable calor, logrando que se ruborizara.

─ Creo que empeore las cosas, hubiera dejado que te mojaras sola, Hmm

Soltó rápidamente la mano del chico, cruzándose de brazos. Maldito, tan buena impresión que había causado. Impresión que se lanzo por la borda.

─ Pues lo siento mucho, tu decisión no fue la más sabia de todas… ─ Mencionó alejándose para tomar su abanico, colocándolo en su lugar.

─ Que agradecida, Hmm ─ Respondió siguiéndola, realmente no le importaba haber perdido sus cosas, practicaba ese tipo de arte cuando estaba demasiado aburrido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ciertamente hubiera terminado igual de mojada, de cualquier modo. Pero… Su orgullo no se hubiera visto involucrado.

─ Está bien, disculpa Hmm ─ expresó, apareciendo una sonrisa en su faz. Era realmente divertido discutir con alguien tan voluble.

– En fin, no te preocupes – Musitó la rubia algo desubicada. Si ella era voluble ciertamente el también lo era. Se le escapo una risa, llevando sus manos a despegar la tela de su cuerpo.

El la observó, sus orbes fríos, se dilataban ante el abrazador calor que le invadía. Tenía algunos días en ese lugar, en los que observaba a la chica hacer esos recorridos. Emanaba un aura que se le hacia raramente familiar. Se sentía nervioso por su presencia, aunque no lo demostrara. Se giro al lado contrario, le avergonzaba sentirse tan atraído.

El estaba completamente empapado, sentía las gotas salinas caer por su faz. Mientras que sus ropas de civil eran pesadas. Llevo su cabello a su hombro, para estrujarlo, quitando el exceso de agua. La joven sacudía su cabeza para librarse de la humedad.

Dudaba en girarse, pero lo hizo, observando de pies a cabeza a la chica.

─ Te debo un dibujo ─ Musitó el chico, caminando hacia la chica. Hasta llegar a su costado.

─ Si… supongo que me lo debes ─ Mentó abrazándose, para brindase algo de calor.

Un impulso se apodero de su ser, pronto abrazo a la joven por un costado. Entrecerró sus orbes, mientras que la chica los abrió sorprendida. Su respiración se acelero, afilando sus orbes hacia el costado para mirar el rostro del joven. Se le veía tan silencioso, tan pasivo y delicado.

─ Esta es otra de tus brillantes ideas… Genio.

─ Se me ocurren algunas.

No podía soportarlo, ese abrazo le quemaba, se sentía avergonzada; ahora más que nunca. Se libro de las ataduras para girarse y mirarle de mala manera suavizándose paulatinamente su faz. El parpadeaba confuso, sintiendo pronto un suave beso en su mejilla, quedando petrificado.

La joven hizo un ademan, guañendo para echarse a correr.

─ Ya nos veremos ─ Gritó a lo lejos, provocando que el chico voltease a verla con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Resonando sus pasos s

─ Se ahora mas que nunca que la conozco, me recuerda a alguien ─ Susurra variando su mirar a un costado divertido por el asunto.

… Ella regreso a su misión… El siguió vigilándole en silencio…

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
